clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle
Puffles are small, furry creatures native to Club Penguin Island. They can be purchased for 800 coins each at the Pet Shop. Members can buy up to 20 puffles, of whichever species they desire, while non-members can only buy up to 2 puffles, of red and blue. However, former members get to keep their puffles. Puffles are currently the only type of pets Penguins can own. PH also trained a group of puffles in the Elite Penguin Force. Unlike how penguins have in gave sprites, Puffles look the same on their player cards and in game. Plush Toy.]] Appearance Puffles originally appeared with rough cut fur and generic facial expressions. In 2011, they were updated with a new look both in-game and on the puffle card. In 2013, the puffles were shown in a somewhat mix of their original artwork and the 2011 artwork. Games Some Puffles can help you play games. *Red - Catching Waves *Yellow - DJ3K *Green - Jet Pack Adventure *Purple - Dance Contest *Pink - Aqua Grabber *Black - Cart Surfer All puffles, even puffles that don't have a specific game, can participate in Puffle Launch and Pufflescape, whether or not you are a member. You also do not need a puffle to play: Red Puffles are default for Puffle Launch and White ones in Pufflescape. History *'November 15, 2005:' A blue fluff ball is spotted at the Ice Rink, a pink fluff ball is spotted at the Snow Forts, and a green fluff ball is spotted at the Night Club. *'November 23, 2005:' The "little fluffy things" are declared safe and a contest is held to name them. *'December 14, 2005:' The game Puffle Roundup is released so penguins can help capture all the puffles. *'March 17, 2006:' The Pet Shop is opened and Blue Puffles, Green Puffles, Pink Puffles, and Black Puffles are ready for adoption. *'April 14, 2006:' Puffle furniture is ready to be purchased in the Pet Shop. *'August 25, 2006:' Purple Puffles are put up for adoption in the Pet Shop for the first time. *'September 29, 2006:' Penguins are able to walk their puffles for the first time. *'November 24, 2006:' Penguins are able to bathe their puffles for the first time. *'December 8, 2006:' Rockhopper brings hundreds of Red Puffles from Rockhopper Island to Club Penguin and they become adoptable in the Pet Shop. *'October 26, 2007:' A Yellow Puffle is spotted at the Forest during the Halloween Party 2007. *'November 30, 2007:' Yellow Puffles become available in the Pet Shop. *'February 13, 2009:' Puffles start playing with their furniture for the first time. *'February 20, 2009:' During the Puffle Party 2009 a White Puffle was spotted at the Dojo Courtyard and Ski Hill. *'March 6, 2009:' White Puffles become available in the Pet Shop. *'February 18, 2010:' Orange Puffles are seen at the Ski Village during the Puffle Party 2010. *'February 25, 2010:' Orange Puffles become adoptable at the Pet Shop. *'January 17, 2011:' After leading an expedition into the wilderness, penguins discover Brown Puffles on an island just off the coast of Club Penguin Island. *'March 7, 2011:' The Pet Shop gets a major renovation, penguins buy food for their puffles for the first time, the new Puffle Interface is launched, and the puffles are given a new look. *'October 4, 2011:' Puffle Hats are released. *'February 11, 2013:' Rainbow Puffles make an appearance in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman), confirming their true existance. Edits The newest edit that is added to puffles is that they can wear hats, where hats can be obtained from the Pet Shop. An another new edit is that the state of bars are back again for the first time since October 14, 2011. For the first time, PH would appear on your screen to give you some help. Care :See Adopting and Caring for Your Puffle and Love your Pet When a player clicks on a puffle, a full screen menu shows up with three different tabs. Each tab has corresponding options for the type of care. The options are as follows: *'Food:' This tab has options for you to feed your puffles. Food that appears on this menu can be bought in the Pet Shop. Most of the time, puffles will jump up and down for a food they like. If they don't jump up and down at all, then they aren't happy.The best way to feed a puffle is feeding him one Puffle-O and one Apple. *'Toys:' The toys tab shows a ribbon of the basic toys for all the puffle colors you have. Additional, special, toys can be bought in the Pet Shop. A puffle only plays with it's own toys (example: A Red Puffle will only play with bowling pins and cannons. It will not play with the White Puffle's Skates, the Brown Puffle's Plane, etc.). Puffle furniture does not show up on this list, but it may in the future. *'Care:' The tab shows the basic care options for your pet. Here you can give your pet a bath, brush their hair, take them on a walk, or let them sleep. The bath and brush features will appear up close, while the walk and sleep features will appear in the players igloo. *'Pet Papers:' Although not a tab, the puffle menu shows Pet Papers. Here, you can see your certificate of ownership, special information on your puffle's color, or send your puffle back to it's natural habitat. *Since the puffle hats came out, there is now another tab, for penguins to choose hats for puffles to wear. Language Not much is known about puffle language. Their main sound is squeaking, as seen in Puffle Roundup and by mousing over the puffles in Aunt Arctic's igloo in Secret Mission 1. Puffles also seem to be able to communicate with each other in some way because in many secret agent missions and/or EPF missions, puffles work together without making any sounds. In the book The Great Puffle Switch, it is revealed that puffles can speak to each other without penguins understanding. Puffles can also lift things without using hands as shown in a P.S.A mission by a yellow puffle lifting snow by moving its eyes. Some penguins think that puffle's launguages are squeaking. It is also mentioned by Aunt Arctic in the newspaper that she had been trying to find out the puffle language and that Rockhopper can communicate with Yarr since they know each other well. PH most likely can understand the puffle language, as well. Types of Puffles All puffles are at a cost of 800 coins per puffle. The Blue and Red Puffles are the only puffles that are available to both non-members and members. Every puffle other than the blue and red ones require a membership to purchase. If a toy puffle is bought at a real store, one can unlock a member puffle. If a penguin was a Member and had a Member Puffle, and his/her membership expires, the penguin will still have the member only puffles. Here's the list of puffles that are in Club Penguin. Each puffle has a different personality and style so players can find the one that fits them best. Main/Adoptable Puffles *'Blue Puffle' - In March 2006 when they became available. It is considered trustworthy, loyal, and easy to care for. *'Red Puffle' - They originally came from Rockhopper Island, but have now been domesticated for igloo usage. The most famous red Puffle is Rockhopper's puffle, Yarr. They can play with you in Catchin' Waves at the Cove. According to Rockhopper, they are the first discovered puffles. *'Pink Puffle' - They are known for their sportiness. They are also depicted as cheerful. They can play with you in Aqua Grabber at the Iceberg. *'Black Puffle' - They are known for their reluctance and shadowy-ness. Many Penguins tend to view black puffles as "gangster-like". They rarely smile, but they will smile when pleased. It can play Cart Surfer with you. *'Green Puffle' - They are known to be very energetic and active. They are also the fastest puffles. They are much like clowns, and are usually seen with a Propeller Cap or a unicycle. The most famous green Puffle is the Keeper of the Boiler Room. It can play Jet Pack Adventure with you. *'Yellow Puffle' - They are very creative and artistic, and are known to sculpt and paint perfect pieces of art. Yellow Puffles were first sighted in October 2007 and became available for members in November of that year. Yellow Puffles can play in DJ3K. There is also a Yellow Puffle which stays mysteriously in the stage. You can see this puffle by pulling a yellow lever on the Switchbox 3000, and it is named The Keeper of the Stage. *'Purple Puffle' - They were discovered in August 2006. They are known to dance, be picky eaters and often portrayed as a diva. They blow incredibly large bubbles using their bubble wand. The Purple Puffle can play with you in the mini-game Dance Contest. *'White Puffle' - The White Puffle was introduced to Club Penguin on March 6, 2009. They are the smallest of all puffles, and what makes them seem cuter to other penguins. They are also known for their ability to turn anything in to ice, or create slopes of ice from thin air. They are portrayed as shy and mildly smaller than other puffle species. They are connected back to Ninjas quite often. *'Orange Puffle' - The Orange Puffle is one of the newest puffles, available since February 25, 2010. Orange Puffles have been depicted as goofy and clownlikeClub Penguin Orange Puffles, Club Penguin Secrets, 2012, much like Green Puffles. They are the only puffle to come from a different dimension. Their prominent buck teeth draw users to them. *'Brown Puffle' - It was discovered on January 17, 2011, during the Wilderness Expedition. It was perhaps the most exciting to discover as not only several puzzles had to be solved but a boat had to be built and sailed out to their secret cave. Inside, Members could adopt one Brown Puffle for free. So far it seems Brown Puffles are quite intelligent as the Brown Puffle Cave where they were discovered is full of many complex machinery. It also uses a Rocket ship to play and dreams of equations, complete with a graph paper background. *'Rainbow Puffle' - An upcoming puffle. They come from the clouds above Club Penguin Island. They are the most unique puffles to be released. It is revealed that they may have fur cells similar to a chameleon, so they may be able to change their color. First appeared in a Hollywood Party trailer, and then in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman). Animal Puffles Animal Puffles are puffles that cannot be purchased at the pet shops, and are often party based. It is unlikely, but possible, any will appear as adoptable pets in the future. *'Cat Puffle'- Cat Puffles were first seen in a drawing in the Doodle Dimension at the April Fools' Party 2012, then spotted in a Puffle Party 2012 video, then in Puffle Trouble. *'Bat Puffle' - It was seen in the Mansion Attic telescope during the Halloween Party 2012. There is also a Puffle Bat Key Pin. *'Reindeer Puffle'- Reindeer Puffles were first spotted at the Holiday Party 2012 exit page, then on the homescreen, and then confirmed to be able to become one. These puffle species are slightly bigger than ordinary puffles. The only Reindeer Puffles spotted were brown. This might mean that they might only be brown, like how Puffle Bats are only black, and how Puffle Cats are only purple. *'Bird Puffle'- Bird Puffles were first spotted at the Holiday Party 2012, popping out of the clock tower every 15 minutes, just like how the Orange Puffle did at the Ski Lodge. It is most likely to be the next Puffle, as it says in an issue of the Club Penguin Times, that PH found some strange feathers. Possibly from this Puffle. *'Dragon Puffle'- The Dragon Puffle was seen in the Club Penguin Magazine. Not much is known about it. Others *'Golden Puffle'- The Golden Puffle is very elusive and rare, and is only seen in 7 places: #Quest For The Golden Puffle, where it plays a key role, but turns out to be chocolate. #Penguin Tales, when a Blue Puffle got covered in gold paint and was mistaken for one. #In the Gadget Locker in HQ during some of the PSA Secret Missions. #In PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad, where a fake one is put to trap Herbert, but Rookie "accidentally" lets Herbert get away with his Spy Phone. #The Party Starts Now Animated Short, as a cameo. #At the Lighthouse during the Medieval Party 2012. #On the Studio Lot background. Famous Puffles This is a list of famous puffles: Yarr Yarr is Rockhopper's Red Puffle. Yarr can be seen at the top of the mast of the Migrator. Yarr was named so because he always responded to Rockhopper when he shouted "Yarr!". Keeper of the Boiler Room According to the Library book "Truth or Dare", which is found in the Book Room, the Green Puffle dancing on the speaker in the Night Club was the long-lost "Keeper" of the Boiler Room. If you look at the book cover you can see him. Apart from this, the puffle was also seen playing with the puck in the Ice Rink in mid-July. He also appears in the Great Puffle Switch book and his gender was revealed as female. Keeper of the Stage The Keeper of the Stage, is a shy puffle, which appears in random places on the Stage depending on the play cast. You can see him clearly in every play except the play, Ruby and the Ruby, where he appears in a train, scared. He has also appeared in Mission 6, where you have to find him in the stage and play the piano to impress him, then you need his help to construct a makeshift gear for the Clock Tower. Plok Plok is an Orange Puffle. Plok can be seen at the Box Dimension. Elite Puffles *Bouncer: Blue *Blast: Red *Flare: Black *Loop: Pink *Pop: Purple *Flit: Green *Chirp: Yellow *Chill: White *There isn't an Elite Puffles for the Orange Puffle yet. *There isn't an Elite Puffles for the Brown Puffle yet. Ed McCool and Destructo :See main articles: Ed McCool and Destructo Ed McCool appears in Secret Mission 9. He is an expert on hitting bowling pins. His owner is a Yellow penguin. Ed McCool's color is Red. Destructo also appears in Secret Mission 9. He likes to blow bubbles but once he blew one so big that it popped. His owner is a Lime Green penguin. Destructo's color is Blue. Lolz ''See main article: Lolz Lolz is Cadence's pet Purple Puffle. She is named like this because she acts funny and always make Cadence laugh when she sees her. She is good at dancing. Fluffy ]] See main article: Fluffy Fluffy 'is a Blue Puffle who has appeared on two comics on ClubPenguin.com. He appeared in the comics ''Sit Fluffy, Sit!! ''and ''The Mind of a Puffle.'' ''He is not very intelligent, as seen in his second appearance, The Mind of a Puffle, where he thought a Top Hat was food. Dubstep '''Dubstep is a Black Puffle who first appeared in Dubstep Puffle (video) which featured Dubstep slowly bobbing his head to Dub-step Music and appearing in random places. He has been seen on the island at the Ultimate Jam party, and he will be re-appearing in the Limo at the Hollywood Party. Stompin' Bob's Puffle Stompin' Bob is revealed to own a red puffle, as seen in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman). Game Appearances (when player is alone) *In Ice Fishing, a Pink puffle will swim along with a banner, warning the player of enemies. It used to be a blue puffle. *Puffles are the main character in the Paint by Letters book, My Puffle. *The Black Puffle on fire is the main character in the game Thin Ice. *Puffles are the main character in the game Puffle Roundup. *Some of the power cards in Card-Jitsu involve puffles.There is a Card-Jitsu deck themed on puffles, which is called the Puffle Deck. *You must rescue either a Blue, Pink or Black Puffle in Puffle Rescue. *A white puffle is the main character in the game Pufflescape, though you can choose any of your puffles. *A Red Puffle is the main character in Puffle Launch. Trivia thumb|200px|right|Puffle Video *When players adopt a puffle, they will receive a postcard from Penguin Mail saying "Thank you for adopting (puffle's name). It needs a lot of attention. Puffles will return to the wild when they are left alone for too long. *Puffles might have telekinesis, because they seem to be able to make items appear and pick them up without arms or hands. *If a member buys a puffle, but their membership expires, some puffles that are not red or blue will stay, that means non-members can own member puffles. *Yarr, The Keeper of the Boiler Room, The Keeper of the Stage, and Aunt Arctic's puffles went missing during early/mid January 2010 due to the Cave Expedition. They could soon be seen in a rock slide but soon they returned due to the new game Puffle Rescue where penguins saved puffles from the sea, ice and cave. *As confirmed in a leaked photo of the events in 2011, in January 2011, the Brown Puffle became the new puffle. *If one looks at the 'Puffle Party' logo closely, one would realize that the letters have the colors of all the puffles (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, Pink, Black, White, Orange, and most recently, Brown). The 'Y' in 'Party' is a Magenta/Fuchsia color. There are rumors that a Magenta puffle will come out. *In the 2010 Coins for Change results video, as the coin is traveling through the pipe, there is a Pre-Historic Puffle with two large teeth at the front of it's mouth. However this is just a statue. *When the Red Puffle was first released in the Pet Shop, they were only for Members. But in 2007, CP let the Red Puffles be for Non-Members as well. This might mean a Member puffle in the future could turn into a Non-Member puffle. *It's very possible for the Orange Puffle to be in the Pizzatron 3000 in the future because in the stamp book on the Pizzatron 3000 stamps, there is an Orange Puffle in the top right hand corner. *When puffles try to use Puffle Beds, Puffle Igloos ETC, their old look will be used in the animation briefly. *It's unknown if they inhabited Club Penguin Island before penguins. Sensei might have brought puffles to Club Penguin, because he was the first penguin on the island. *When you walk a puffle then log out, and return the puffle is gone. *There is a Card-Jitsu power card that features 7 out of the 10 puffles; excluding the White, Orange and Brown Puffles. The owner of the card rings a Bell which then causes a stampede of puffles onto the opposing player. *On September 29, 2006, Penguins were able to walk their puffles for the first time. *Screenhog was originally not going to give puffles mouths, but Billybob and Rsnail convinced him to add them. *It was rumored that the Hot Pink Puffle will be released in 2012, but Puffle Handler said that will not be released. *Spike Hike confirmed on twitter that there will be new puffle species in the future, this being the Rainbow Puffle. *Polo Field said on January 25, 2013 that the new puffle will not be for a while. *Since Red Puffles come from Rockhopper Island, it is possible that Puffles are also found on islands adjacent to Club Penguin Island. Gallery Type of Puffles BLUEpuffle.png|Blue Puffle REDpuffle.png|Red Puffle PINKpuffle.png|Pink Puffle BLACKpuffle.png|Black Puffle GREENpuffle.png|Green Puffle YELLOWpuffle.png|Yellow Puffle PURPLEpuffle.png|Purple Puffle WHITEpuffle.png|White Puffle ORANGEpuff.png|Orange Puffle Brown puffle trsprt.png|Brown Puffle Cat_Puffle_1.png|Cat Puffle Bat Puffle.png|Bat Puffle File:480px-Reindeer_Puffle_laughing.png|Reindeer Puffle File:Bird_Puffle_1.png|"Bird Puffle" Real Rainbow Puffle.png|Rainbow Puffle Famous Puffles Yarr_Telescope.jpg|Yarr The_Keeper.jpg|Keeper of the Boiler Room Snap21.png|Keeper of the Stage Bouncer.png|Bouncer Blast the Puffle.png|Blast Flare paper.png|Flare Loop.png|Loop Pop.jpg|Pop 120px-Flit.png|Flit Chirp.png|Chirp WHITEpuff.png|Chill Ed mccool.png|Ed McCool Destructo.png|Destructo Lolz.png|Lolz File:Orange_1.PNG|Plok File:Fluffy (puffle).PNG|Fluffy File:Dubstep.png|Dubstep Others Puffle_in_2005.jpg|The concept art for puffles in 2005. File:04_desktop.jpg|A poster having puffles in it. File:Puffle-captured_(1).png|A caged Blue Puffle. Tanooki_Suit_What_Are_You_Doing_Here.png|The concept art for a puffle costume. Puffles playing on a Stone Chair.PNG|Puffles playing on a Stone Chair. worker puffle.png|Puffles rebuilding the new Pet Shop cpdraw.png|how to draw a pufle (page 21 cp magazine) Pet_Shop_outside.png|The puffle on the Pet Shop sign Beta Team Solar Space Red Puffle.png|The Red Puffle as seen in Solar System in the Beta Team Puffle Bowling Old Blue Penguin.PNG|An Old Blue Penguin about to throw a Blue Puffle in the Beta Team game, Puffle Bowling. File:Puffleproof.png|Spike Hike confirming new puffles. Screen-Shot-2013-01-25-at-11.43.21-AM.jpg|The Dragon Puffle. Orange New Style Puffle.png|New Style Orange Puffle. Puffleslist.jpg|All ten puffles. puffle-party-thumb_0-1361481745-1362026083.png|Many puffles. See also *Elite Puffles *Pet Shop *Stuffed Pets *Puffle Needs *Puffle Party *O Berries References *Puffle Care Category:Blocked F Category:Puffles Category:Blue Puffle